This application relates to an internal combustion engine having an intake device having an air filter and at least one port. In an exemplary embodiment, combustion air is sucked in from the clean side of the air filter to the internal combustion engine via the port. The intake device has air trunking, in which at least a first section and a second section of the port are guided. The air trunking has a longitudinal center axis, wherein the combustion air flows in the first section of the port in a first direction of flow. The first direction of flow runs in the direction of the longitudinal center axis. The combustion air flows in the second section of the port in a second direction of flow which is oriented in the opposite direction to the first direction of flow and in the direction of the longitudinal center axis.
DE 10 2004 056 149 A1 discloses a combustion engine, specifically a two-stroke engine, the intake device of which has an air filter and an air port and a mixture port. The lengths of the air port and mixture port are coordinated with one another in order to influence the pressure waves that form in the ports during operation. To this end, the air port and mixture port are extended into the clean space of the air filter. In the clean space of the air filter, the ports extend in a plane which extends parallel to the plane of the filter material of the air filter.
This application is based on the object of creating an internal combustion engine having an intake device of the generic type, which has a simple and compact structure.